


Snow

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Lys loves the snow. Becky loves Alyssa, so Becky tolerates the snow. Especially when Alyssa wants to play in it.





	Snow

“Becky! Come on love, wake up!” The cheerful voice of her lover pulled Becky from a delightful dream. She groaned when the sunlight entered the bedroom as Alyssa threw back the curtains. It was their offseason – she didn’t have to get up until her body was ready. And her body could use a few more hours.

“Lys it is too early. Come crawl back in bed.” Becky wasn’t awake enough to figure out why her girlfriend was up rather in bed and cuddled to her.

“Becky. It snowed! We must have gotten 6-8 inches.” Alyssa crouched down beside the bed. A blue eye cracked open and stared at her.

“You want to go play in it, don’t you?”

“Um. Yes. It is the first major snowfall. Who doesn’t want to play in it?” Alyssa’s grin was as wide as a child’s on Christmas morning.

“Not all of us are snow bunnies Lys. Some of us like the warm weather rather than the cold.” Becky sighed as Alyssa just grinned, knowing her words had fallen on deaf ears. “Alright, alright I’ll get up. Go make some coffee and find us some breakfast.”

“Yes dear.” The brunette placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before bouncing up and down the hall to their kitchen.

Becky closed her eyes for one more moment of peace and comfort in her warm bed. She couldn’t say no to her girlfriend, not when she was lit up with excitement after the slog of a long season. So, she was going to trundle out and watch her snow bunny have fun while she sipped some coffee. Maybe Alyssa would wear herself out and want to come inside and nap. That would be ideal.

The blonde unburrowed from the covers and shuffled over to her closet. She might as well get dressed so she can start retaining body heat now rather than lose it all outside. Becky shuffled into an old pair of joggers and long sleeve thermal while she fully woke up. Now she needed coffee.

When she entered the kitchen, Alyssa handed her a steaming cup of coffee, milk already added, and a warm blueberry bagel covered in cream cheese. Becky took both and placed a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek in thanks. She continued her path to their living room and curled up on the couch, shooing the cats away from her bagel. She booted up their smart TV and switched on a Bundesliga game for background noise. Both women agreed when they moved in together to upgrade their cable package to ensure they got every soccer channel, so if they ever wanted to watch a game they could.

The couch sank as Alyssa sat next to her, also already dressed and ready for the cold weather. Both women downed their coffee and breakfast in a comfortable silence, watching Schalke take on BvB and get creamed in the process.

Alyssa did her best to patiently wait until half time, but she couldn’t stop her leg from bouncing slightly. She needed some outlet for the copious amounts of energy that she contained. For her part, Becky didn’t say a word about Alyssa’s leg, choosing to watch Pulisic and Aubameyang pick apart Schalke’s shaky defense. The moment the TV switched to the commentators in the studio, Alyssa was up and taking their dishes to the kitchen.

Becky went to the front hall closet and pulled on her winter gear. She glared slightly as Alyssa went with only a light jacket, gloves, and a beanie. Even after all the years they had been teammates, friends, and lovers, she could not understand how Alyssa could act like anything above 0 was only slightly cold.

“Alright, let’s go snow bunny.” Becky opened the door and watched her girlfriend shoot out into it. They owned a small cabin up near the border in Montana. The goalkeeper had bought it after they won the World Cup as a retreat. She pleaded with her love to spend a few weeks in it each year, away from the world. Becky could never say no. It also allowed Alyssa to get her heavy snow fix before they traveled to family for the holidays and settled back in their home in Portland.

All she could see was the bright Chicago blue of Alyssa’s hat as she buried herself in the snow. A smile graced Becky’s face. Seeing Alyssa carefree was worth being in the cold.

“Shall we make a snowman?”

“Brilliant idea.” Alyssa’s head popped up. “Let’s start rolling.” She made her way through the drift and pulled Becky off the porch into the snow. Becky let Alyssa lead her to the left of the porch and started collecting snow.

\---

WHAP.

“What the?” Becky spun around from the large ball of snow she was rolling. Her back was soaked, and some snow had slid down collar. “You did not Alyssa Michelle Naeher.”

“I didn’t do what?” Alyssa tried to ask innocently, but the shit-eating grin on her face told Becky that Alyssa knew exactly what you did.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Becky grumbled and went back to rolling her ball of snow. She knew better than get Alyssa back now – she was not prepared for a snow ball fight. She knew she had to play the long game. Becky would bide her time and wait. The moment of her revenge would come. And Alyssa would never see it coming.

\--

“Alright, I think this one is big enough.” Alyssa called out to her girlfriend. When she got no response, she turned around. “Becky?” Where had her favorite blonde gone? She didn’t hear the door open, so she doubted Becky had gone back inside. 

She started to carve a path around to where Becky’s large snowball was resting. When she got less than a foot away, Becky popped up from behind the snow. Before Alyssa could speak, she got hit with a snowball to the face.

“So much for those fabled keeper reflexes!” Becky sniggered. She couldn’t help it. The look on the brunette’s face was priceless. She tucked her phone back in her pocket before Alyssa could retaliate and ruin it.

“You… oh it’s on!” Alyssa recovered from her shock and dove over the bottom ball of the snowman to tackle the blonde deeper into the snow.

Becky shrieked as snow got in all in her jacket and sleeves. So much for staying dry. She did her best to push Alyssa off, but the keeper had the momentum and sat on Becky’s hips, using her weight to keep her pinned.

“Let me up! I am getting soaked!” Becky shrieked.

“Mmm I suppose I could. Only if you delete that video.” Alyssa bargained.

“Ugh no way! I finally got you!” Becky refused. She knew the group chat would get a good laugh out of it.

“Then I think we can sit here.” Alyssa countered, leveling a hard gaze at Becky.

“You really want to stay here? If you are going to sit on top of me I would prefer we be inside and next to a fire.” The blonde grumbled as she dug in her pocket for her phone.

“We can do that later. After you delete that video.”

“Fine. Arse. It is deleted, see?” Becky dug in her pocket for her phone and tugged off her glove. She tapped her screen a few times, then showed her video files to Alyssa. The video in question was nowhere to be seen.

“Good.” Alyssa grinned triumphantly as she stood up. She then helped Becky to her feet.

“Yeah yeah, can we finish this snow man now?”

“Of course.” Alyssa smiled and kissed Becky’s red cheek before getting back to work.

Becky followed her to her medium and small sized snowballs. She hefted the small one after her lover, waiting for Alyssa to place the medium sized one before handing over the small snow ball. Alyssa worked both into place, making sure they are centered and balanced.

“There. Not a bad looking snowman.” Alyssa turned and saw that Becky had started to shiver. “Why don’t we go get you warmed up inside then we can get him a face.”

“Sounds good.” Becky’s teeth are starting to chatter. The snow that had gotten into her jacket had melted. The cold was seeping into her bones.

Alyssa scooped her up and carried her bridal style back to the front door of the cabin. She set Becky down once inside so that she could remove all of her snow gear. Becky readily stripped down to her skivvies and headed to the bedroom to put on dry clothes. The goalkeeper put away her own snow gear before gathering Becky’s wet clothes and throwing them in the dirty laundry.

While Becky changed, Alyssa built a roaring fire. Nothing drove the cold from your bones better than a good cup of tea and a fire. With the fire crackling, it was time to make the tea. A quick trip to the kitchen would take care of that.

The blonde was greeted with a steaming cup of grey tea and a roaring fire. She had changed into a pair of Alyssa’s old sweats. They were too large, but she didn’t care. They smelled like home.  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” She took the cup that Alyssa offered before plopping down in front of the fire.

“You’re welcome love.” Alyssa fetched the throw from the couch and draped it around Becky’s shoulders. The defender leaned against Alyssa’s strong shoulder once the goalkeeper took her place before the fire.

The two women drank their tea and drove the cold from their bones. Becky closed her eyes for only a moment, or so she thought. She awoke some time later, curled on top of Alyssa’s chest in front of a smoldering log.

“Lys?”

“Enjoy your nap sweetheart?”

“Very much so.” Becky leaned up and kissed Alyssa softly. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. “How long was I out?”

“I’m not sure.” She reached into her pocket and dug out her phone. When she tapped the home button to check the time, she saw a multitude of missed messages from the USWNT group chat.  
Curious, Alyssa unlocked her phone and opened the group chat.

“Lys?” Becky raised her head and saw the furrowed brows of her girlfriend as she glanced through her phone.

“You. Sneaky. Woman.” Alyssa tossed her phone to the side and stared down at Becky’s blue orbs.

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. Before you deleted that video, you sent it through the group chat. Steph and Ash are cracking up about it right now.” The goalkeeper glared at Becky. She didn’t fall for Becky’s innocent routine. She should have known better when Becky deleted the video without much fuss.

“You told me to delete it. I did. I simply shared it with our friends before I did.” She shrugged as she sat up, straddling the goalkeeper’s chest.

“You are evil.” Alyssa sighed and let her head fall back with a thud onto the wooden floor. “I am never. Ever. Going to live this down.”

“Well, don’t throw snowballs at me then.” Becky shrugged and tapped the goalkeeper’s chest. “You should know better.”

“Trust me. I won’t forget now.” Alyssa huffed.

“Good.” Becky stretched back out, pressing her front against the Alyssa’s, pressing down on to her girlfriend.

“Now you can lay here and pout. Or, we can lay here, and I can make it up to you. Which would you prefer?” She whispered before she nibbled on the shell of Alyssa’s ear.  
“Definitely option two.” Alyssa husked, rolling the pair over. Becky let out giggle and wrapped her arms around Alyssa’s neck.

“I was hoping that was what you’d choose.”

The snowman, for now, was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in one day? I finished both up, so figured I would share them. All mistakes are my own. A one shot I have been working on for a few days. Let me know what you think.  
> -Red


End file.
